My Biggest Heartache
by Kampfer
Summary: Amy Rose decides to lose her virginity to her boyfriend, Silver, at Rouge's Valentine's Day party. All goes as planned in a dark candled room but what happens when it turns out Silver was never even at the party? Now Amy, with the help of her nemeses, Sonic, must figure out who she slept with. Thus the search of her red panties begins!
1. Prologue

**Prolouge**

* * *

 _ **Send him up when he shows up but don't tell him why just make up some excuse! I**_ hit send and felt my cheeks flush red, clearly embarrassed.

After four amazing long years I was finally going to give myself to him. Silver. The most sweetest and caring boyfriend _**ever**_! God, I'm lucky.

I glanced at myself in Rouge's vanity and admired my body unsurely, fixing my eyes on my chosen lingerie. It was a cute Crimson color with attached stockings to my garter belt. I had to admit I looked _good_.

"That's right, Amy!" I encouraged myself with a grin as I posed in the mirror. "Make his heart throb!" — _and something else…_

The giggles that escaped my mouth made me feel all girly inside—more nervous than anything. Yes. I was excited but anxious on what he would think when he caught me in this state.

I can't believe I'm actually doing this!

My eyes shut and the blush deepened in my cheeks just imagining it in my mind. Chaos, I'm a pervert!

 **BUZZ**

I blinked my eyes opened—startled out of my dirty thoughts—and glanced at my phone and read the following: **_Will do! Get him girl!_**

I tried to tune out the party outside the room which was fairly easy considering that this room was remotely far apart from down stairs—or rather was a different, separate area from the house since it was a _**huge**_ mansion which made it perfect for having privacy. No one ever dared come to this side of the house. Afraid to get lost in the endless hallways so only Rouge's closest friends were aware of this room.

Biting my lip, I glance at my body again and feel my confidence waiver. You can't blame me. I've never been intimate with any guy or have ever flashed myself to a boy.

 _Maybe I should dim the lights more…_

I dim the lights so much I can barely see make out my silhouette in the dark, but my attire is still somewhat visible enough.

That's when I hear the creaking steps of someone approaching.

"Oh, chaos, he's here!" I quickly jump onto the bed and strike the pose I practiced so many times now. My Titanic pose. On my side, facing the door, and with my head propped on my hand.

The door creaks open and the music comes barging in and he freezes, I hear him take in a surprised breath and see his silhouette by the door.

"Come to bed, big boy…" I coo, beckoning him closer with my finger.

There seems to be a pause for him and I giggle to myself, and crawl to the beds edge and that when I can make out his form closing the door shut and walking over hesitantly until I jump and kiss him.

He leans onto the bed, his mouth never disconnecting from mine and he leans over me, tilting his head. The kiss went deeper as his tongue continued to sweep inside my mouth, mine meeting his in a slow, erotic dance.

And nothing had ever felt more right.

The delirious relief that bloomed in my heart at the feeling of how much I wanted this man above me, kissing me, almost made me want to weep with happiness.

After several minutes, he pulled away, breathless, sucking in air and looking into my black eyes. I stared back at him and smiled, but instead of smiling back, he pressed his lips back to mine and brought his hands up and raked his fingers through my quills, gripping gentle handfuls. It felt so good that I moaned again, pressing my hips upward into his hard body. I could feel his erection, hard and thick, and I wiggled until it was pressed right where I needed it, the heat of it radiating through the material of his jeans and the thin material of my red thong. He expelled another small puff of air into my mouth and I drank it down, knowing that it was a moan that he was trying to hold back that I wanted to tell him he could release.

But I couldn't as his hands slid from my quills and he pulled my bra off, baring my skin to him. His tongue flicked out on each nipple, making me arch my back and sink my hands into his quills to draw him closer. His hips moved, the hard part of him grinding into me in the most delicious way.

My hands fell away, searching for sheets that I needed to grip. "Oh Chaos."

He pressed open mouth kisses to my stomach, blazing a path down. His tongue circled my bellybutton. His thumb slipped under the edge of my panties, a teasing caress, pulling them off.

"Ugh…" I arched into his palm as he cupped me, trembling at his touch. He licked the insides of each thigh, then bit them. Lick, nibble and bite. Over and over, he followed this pattern. Driving me to a blinding point of need, until I tugged at his clothes.

A slight move to the right and he pulled off his jeans and boxers as I helped remove his collar shirt. His erection brushed my thigh and my thighs fell apart. He bent his head, the soft touch of his scalding tongue seeking my most intimate of parts. He devoured me, ate and licked at me, until I trembled and cried out his name.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered with his hot breath on me, lowly and barely audible, sliding two fingers in and out of me.

I looked down into his passion-filled eyes. The satisfied expression on his face, the smile that was triumphant and tender. "Please, my love."

Grabbing himself, he rubbed himself on my clit and I moaned out. The teasing was just too much and I was feeling impatient so I pulled him into me with my legs and that when I felt the shrieking pain.

It hurts it **really** _hurts_!

His hand caresses me and I feel myself calm down when he kisses my forehead. "Shhh…" His voice sounds… Different. Gravely. But somehow I find it evermore alluring and it makes my stomach flutter.

I nod, and we stay in that position for a few moments until I feel the pain slowly subside and so I tighten my arms around him for him to continue. He does and I feel an obvious change of between my legs and the painful—but arousing feel.

A few moans slip out of my mouth, but I don't care. It was almost as if my moaning inspired him to go faster, harder, and more passionate. Yes. This was love making at its finest.

His breath grew to harsh panting with each thrust he slammed against me—not that I minded—and his left hand ran down my toned stomach, towards my clit and began pushing against it and I swear I saw stars.

"Oh, chaos…!" I gripped him tighter against me, wanting to feel his whole body close to mine. Just like a glove, his body fit perfectly in me. It was like we were made for each other.

His thrusts quickly worked to a feverish pitch as he stroked me, holding my body prisoner beneath his. I grabbed his arms, holding onto him like he was my anchor in a carnal storm that raged over me.

This was it. My first orgasm. I could feel my toes curling as the height of pleasure pierced through my body and my eyes rolled back, unable to stop myself from losing myself in the moment. It was something I had never experienced before.

He buried his face in my neck, his muscles gathering and flexing as he moved. As we came together in utter perfection. I was so close, but I had to let him hear the most important words. "I love you, Silver."

The music still played in the background but all I was interested was the soft thrumming of his and my heartbeat. It was like the most lovely song of all.

"I love you too…" I remembered him saying before we drifted off to sleep.

 _That was amazing…_

* * *

 **I need some help with writing. I've had no motivation and continuous writer's block ! I've been working on this story for a while now but I'm not sure if it's worth continuing even though I have the next chapter…. what do you all think?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter ONE**

* * *

X.x.X

* * *

The hallways flood with loud students this early morning as they wait for school to start and I find myself hating that Valentine's was on a Monday because I'm tired and sore after what happened last night and all I want to do now is cuddle with my pillow in bed. Too bad I also have a test today. Gah, I hate school!

I hazily unlock my locker and pull out my Biology 3 textbook when I feel an arm around my shoulder and a familiar laugh. "Hey, hun, sorry about last night." Another teasing laugh.

Rolling my eyes, I unhook myself and laugh despite my big blush. "Ha, ha, ha, Rouge. Very funny. But I'd have you know I had an _amazing_ time last night!"

Rouge, now in front of me, raised an eyebrow at me confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know!" She blinks at me, "Silver and me? Gosh, Rouge you were the one who planned this and sent him up!"

"Silver?"

"Yes?" I look her over jokingly. "Remember you sent him to me and my god he was perfect."

She looks bewildered as I tell her this and somewhat nervous at the same time. What's gotten into her? We both knew the plan of losing my V–Card since last Christmas when she proposed it at a sleepover.

"What?" I ask, confused by her widened eyes.

"Didn't you get my message?" Rouge looked me straight in the eye as she said, "Silver couldn't make it. He canceled saying he had to study for some test today. He was never at the party."

I felt all the blood drain from my face, but a sheepish laugh escaped my lips. "Come on, Rouge. It's not funny. Stop playing games."

"I'm not messing with you."

"T–t–then w–who did I sleep with last night?"

"Amy!" My attention was brought to the last person I wanted to see right now.

Silver.

He jogs over to us with a wide smile plastered over his lips and once he reaches us, smashes a sloppy kiss on my cheek. "Sorry I couldn't make it last night. I totally forgot I had an exam today for AP Cal and I had to study."

"No problem," I force myself to say but I feel tears threatening to fall. There has to be some kind of mistake. Did I really have sex with a stranger?

For chaos sake!

I hold my face as I feel my face heat up and my heartbeat quicken. There has to be a mistake. This couldn't be happening right now.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asks, lifting my chin and looks me in the eye with worry. "Did I do something wrong?"

Ache! There's an ache in my heart. That's the last thing I want to hear from him at this moment. Not after I just betrayed him. I open my mouth to speak but I feel like once I do I'll shatter.

"Sweetie?" He asks again, concern filling his face as he places a hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling sick?"

"I…" I meekly squeak but am interrupted when I feel Rouge hug me sideways.

"Nothing's wrong, Sylvester Stallone." Rouge says with a wink throw at him, "Pinkie here is just feeling a bit overwhelmed with her Biology class not to mention it's _that_ time of the month so she's having major back cramps."

His mouth agaped and he turned to me worriedly, "Would you like me to buy you some chocolates from the Charmy? He's selling those caramel chocolates you like for his club's fundraiser."

Ache! This time I know Rouge feels it too because she subconsciously places a hand over her heart. He's such a sweetheart!

She however snaps out of her awe daze and shakes her head. "Don't worry about it, Mr. Gray. We're actually in a rush. You know how the curse is every month unexpectedly and we need to go to the bathroom for her to change since she had an accident."

I cover my face in embarrassment.

She didn't need to add that last part but at least it gives me an excuse to hide my teary face from him. I don't want to see him when I'm like this and I glance through my fingers to look at him.

"Here," he offers and opens up his backpack and pulls out the all too familiar athletic clothes wrapped up like a burrito. "I just washed them today but if you stained yourself you can wear them since I know you don't have P.E. this year." He says, smiling sweetly at me. "No need to feel embarrassed."

"Sweetie…" I say heartily, taking the P.E. clothes from him and getting teary in sadness and bittersweetness at his actions. I was so lucky to have him. And I've ruined it all yesterday.

"Thanks for that but now we've got to go!" Rouge says hurriedly as she shoves me past Silver and saving me from completely breaking in front of him in the process.

"Oh, uh, bye!" I hear him call back. "I hope you have an amazing day today, my love!"

Gah! My heart can't take it anymore as we round a corner next to the stairs which are surprisingly empty at the moment and I have enough privacy to freak out.

And I do just that.

"I'm hyperventilating!" I say between breaths as I squeeze Silver's P.E. clothes in an effort to calm myself. This can't be happening. I must be dreaming because I can't seem to catch up with my breathing.

"Yo, Pinkie!" Rouge snaps, taking them away from me and sighting in frustration. "Chillax. You're about to have a bitch fit!"

"I c-c-cheat-e-ed o-on Silver!" I cry out in a low whisper as I try my best hold in my tears. "This is the worst day of my life!"

"No, Pinkie." Rouge states, gripping me by the shoulder to look at her. "It was an accident and it was not your fault."

"I have to tell him!" I say, turning around to run after him when she stops me and shakes me.

"Are you crazy? What are you going to tell him? 'Sweetheart, I slept with a random guy thinking it was you,'" She mimicked and I nod because that's exactly what happened. "Are you crazy?" She groans but let's me go as she scratches her head in thought. "Look, we'll figure this out okay but first we need to figure out who it was."

"But…" I start biting my lip to stop it from quivering, "I need to let him know now."

"Just think about it, Pinkie. You're a mess right now and if you talk about it now it'll all turn into an even bigger mess" Rouge insisted, looking me over. "Just be a bit optimistic. We'll sort all of this all out. .

"You're right.." I say, trying to be positive and wipe my eyes and force a smile. "At least things can't get any worse."

 **SPLASH.**

"I spoke too soon." I muttered, clearly annoyed as I'm covered in some liquid and a plastic cup falls on my head.

"Hey there, ugly!" I hear someone holler from up above only to meet eyes with my ultimate nemesis staring down at me. "You should really get a change of clothes. Wouldn't want to get sick now would ya?"

Sonic the Hedgehog.

There are no words to describe my hatred for this man that are nice. I've had a rivalry with him ever since we were children and he shunned me for being "ugly" and thus making me an outcast and the target of constant bullying. Luckily puberty was right around the corner and I blossomed into an average looking girl.

He however was always attractive and that only become more apparent over the years. As much as I hate him I don't mind admitting the guy is a hunk but his personality is toast. It completely overpowers the rest of him.

I don't know what the rest of the girls in school see in him.

"Ugh, you idiot you just ruined my clothes!" I shriek, looking over my wet clothes wiping the milkshake off of my forehead.

"They were ruined the moment you bought them," Sonic sights with a large grin plastered over his stupid face. "Such nice clothes gone to waste on a girl like you."

"Ugh I can't stand you!" I screech as I look over myself dripping in smoothie. "You should have aimed at the trash!"

"I was," he grins as he walks down the final steps of the stairs and faces me head on, hovering over me with his size. He's at least another foot taller than me and it makes him seem all that more dangerous. "See you around, ugly!" He laughs as he passes me and throws his backpack over his shoulder, hitting me in the progress.

I bite my tongue so I don't cuss him out because I see Mrs. Sue come out of her class and give me a warning full look. "Miss Rose, you are getting the whole floor dirty, young lady!"

I hate him.

* * *

After removing my dirty top, I pulled Silver's P.E. shirt over my head as well as the sweats and put my dirty clothes into a plastic bag Mrs. Sue had given me. I needed a moment to process what had happened since I'd woken up this morning. How in the world had I ended up having sex with a stranger? In what world did someone like me find myself in this sort of situation? The last thing I remembered waking up and rolling over in bed, wincing at the wave of pain between my legs and not finding my panties. Oh chaos!

"He took my panties!" I shrieked and turning to Rouge who was fixing her makeup in the mirror.

"Excuse me?" She asks, confused at my outburst.

I can feel the blush in my cheeks as I fumble over my words. "When I woke up I couldn't find my panties which means he probably took them."

"Ah, so we have a panty sniffer on our hands." Rouge says in thought, nodding as if she knows something. "Interesting!"

"What guys were at the party?" I ask, twisting my quills in an effort to get the water out of them and dry them.

"Hun," Rouge begins with a humorous laugh."The bigger question is who wasn't at my party."

"Rouge. " I'm not really appreciating her taking this as a joke. "Take this seriously."

"Alright, alright." She agrees and sights, rubbing her head in thought. "If anything you should be the one to best solve this mess since you did see him."

"Yeah, but it was really dark…" I mumble, embarrassed and ashamed.

"I mean you did say he was amazing." She sets a finger on her chin in thought, adding, "Big is pretty good in bed and let me tell you his name doesn't lie." She winks.

"Ew, Rouge. You've got to be kidding me! Big seriously?" I ask, distaste in my mouth at the thought.

"What? He's very talented!"

I puff my cheeks, "Not the point, Rouge."

"Well it's true!" She laughs, stopping once she sees my scrutinizing look. "Fine! Do you at least remember any characteristics? Height? Eye color maybe?"

"Well," I can feel my cheeks flush as I remember last night's events. Moans and groans. The feel of his body on mine and the look in his eyes—wait! "I didn't get a good look because it was so dark but it's for certain that he was a hedgehog."

"Ah, wonderful that sums up a quarter the guys in the school."

"Ah, gosh, this is imposible..." I say, covering my eyes on frustration.

"Relax, look," Rouge says and opens up her binder and taking out a pen from her bag and writing. "I have come up with a small list of possible cherry poppers."

I walk over to her with full curiosity and glance at her list, only recognizing one of them and I'm not too sure.

1.) Shadow Hedgehog

2.) Manic Hedgehog

3.) Scourge Hedgehog

"Shadow, really?" I ask with a questioning look.

"What? Maybe he's a panty sniffer!" She says excitedly, eyes full of interest. "The quiet ones are the kinkiest ones!"

"I don't know about this…" I grit through my teeth.

"Maybe if you check his P.E. bag and see if it he has it." She offers, biting her pen in thought.

"Why would he bring them to school?"

"He's a guy who got lucky with some random girl at a party in lingerie and took her panties," She closes her binder up and gives me a knowing look. "why else would he take them unless they are to show them off to the boys his souvenir."

I can feel my stomach twist with fear at the thought that whoever I slept with might be showing off something so intimate of mine. Laughing behind my back. I'd be labeled a slut for sure.

"You're a T.A. For the attendance office for fourth period, aren't you?" Rouge questions and I nod reluctantly, snapping my attention at her. "Perfect. Shadow has P.E. for fourth period so while you're doing your little rounds of delivering papers to classes you can sneak into the boy's locker room while they're all out on the field."

"We have to get them back before he shows them off to someone okay?" She says, giving me a look and I nod reluctantly. "Good! After today we'll find out if it was Shadow or not! Now come on, let's go to class." She finishes and walks past me.

I follow her out the bathroom but take in a shaky breath.

I can't believe I'm actually doing this.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me borrow your jacket," I say as I put it on and zip it up. "With my bra all wet from the smoothie I couldn't just go around in my white P.E. shirt."

"No prob," Rouge says as she walks out with me from the girls restroom and walks me to class which is relatively close by. "Just remember to follow the plan. I've got to go now though so bye!" And with a final wave she's gone.

The plan.

The whole idea of sneaking into the boy's locker room with the chance of being caught and expelled haunted me. All this over a stupid decision I made. What idiot forgets who she sleeps with while sober?

I shake my head and walk into class. Disoriented and mad at myself. I'm such an idiot.

"Ugly," Sonic coughs up as I pass him and his minions from the front of the class.

I easily ignore him because my mind is elsewhere and go sit at my desk in the back. I honestly just want to go home but school just started. At least things can get any worse now.

"Alright, class. I've decided to change your seats." Mrs. Rabbit starts with a clap of her hands and a sweet smile, ignoring the groans she receives, "I've posted them on the screen so move and greet your new partners and solve the question on the board."

I glance up lazily and see that I'm still in the same seat. Good. I don't feel like moving but who's my partner? I look at the name posted besides mine and I'm left in irritation.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I say to myself, breathlessly at how lame things are going when Sonic takes his seat next to me with an equal look of annoyance.

I look at the posted problem and don't bother asking him for help because he's not even paying attention nor does he ever in class. He's texting on his phone with a girl I suppose because he has a smirk on his face.

Gross.

I don't understand the problem at all, but still I try solving it on my notebook. I lose count at all the times I erase and start over. I'm beyond irritated now and we are turning this in for credit.

"You have to use the fundamental theorem of calculus," Sonic hisses with distaste as he steals my pen from my hand and begins marking on my paper. "Let f (x) be continuous on [a, b]. If F(x) is any antiderivative of f (x), then…" I follow the rest of what he's saying and my mind clicks and I find myself understanding the problem perfectly.

I also find myself admiring his math skills and feel bad for ever judging him less than I once predicted by his hardcore bad boy image. He's actually really smart. And here I thought he passed by copying off of Tails's notes.

"So, unless f (a) = 0, the two expressions are different." He finishes, circling his answer and glancing at me, got it?"

I can't help the smile and nod which only seems to make him seem uncomfortable.

"What's with that look?" He asks, glaring at me as he sets the pen down and looks away disinterested. "It's creepy."

"I just don't know you were so smart." I compliment with a smile.

"Whatever," he mutters while looking out the window. His ears fold back and I can't help but find it rather cute how flustered he gets from me knowing he's smart. "Didn't know you were so stupid." He adds, with that I regret every considering him cute.

* * *

Alright, Amy. I wonder to myself as I enter the boys locker room and wander down the lockers in a hurry. I should've had more time but I got a lot more slips to deliver than expected and I only had a few minutes to search around.

That's when I stop.

My eyes drift through the rows and I feel like screaming. How the hell am I supposed to know which one is his exactly? I look through the small holes to see if there's anything that could be Shadow's but it's too dark.

Still I try my best and check as many as I can and now I'm sweating. My anger rises. I'm stupid because even if I do find his how the hell am I supposed to open it?

I didn't think things through at all.

"Chaos, it's hot in here!" I shriek in a low whisper as I unzip the jacket open. All this sneaking around in a hurry is tiring. That and I'm unfit, moody and upset.

God, dammit! I press my forehead against a locker and take in a hasty breath. What did I expect was going to happen? Of course the lockers would be locked and not to mention that I don't even know his locker combination.

I can feel my eyes turning glassy again.

Things were not supposed to end this way. It was supposed to be special. Meaningful at most. But no. I had to sleep with a stranger and give him my virginity. Something that was so special to me.

"Silver… I'm sorry." I whisper to myself, my voice quivering but before I can let out a cry I hear footsteps approaching and laughter increasing. I need to hide! But where? I wonder as my eyes shift from left to right of the room and to the narrow hallway full of stalls.

The showers!

I run to them as fast as I can and run to the fourth stall and _great_. There aren't any curtains. At least I doubt they'll come in here...

"Hit the showers, boys!"

 _Holy Chaos_ , I scream internally when I hear the guys entering the locker room and shower stalls. Then to my utmost fear, I am face to face with the last person I expected to see.

Sonic the Hedgehog.

His gaze is of surprise and shock and matches mine perfectly and I wonder what's going through his head by now.

But I don't really have time to think.

It is at that moment I realize he is completely nude and quite holding strong in a certain department and I quickly look back up at him. Great. It looks like I totally checked him out! Which I sort of did but who wouldn't? It's just right there!

He glares at me in hate and confusion—no, sparked interest maybe?

"Is there something wrong, Sonic?" I hear Tails ask from the other shower stall as I gulp in panic.

I cover my face in utter embarrassment, waiting to be revealed as a perverted girl stalking the guys locker room. This wasn't going to end well. I'd be a laughing stock just like I was in my entire elementary and middle school life. What was Silver going to think about me now?

"Everything's just _peachy_ ," I hear Sonic mutter and when I look I see him holding his chin in the utmost curiosity as he looks to me. "Water just wasn't turning on." He says, reaching out to the turn and turning on the shower, sparking us both in water. "Fixed it."

 _Great_ , I groan in frustration. _I had just changed into new clothes._

 _But stil_ l, I look up at Sonic through my wet bangs and the recollection of this morning haunts my thoughts. _He didn't rat me out. Why?_

"We're going to go on ahead," I hear Knuckles say as he nears us. "Be sure not to be late for your next class and get ready fast."

"Will do," Sonic says nonchalantly, resting a hand on either side of my head and in the process blocking me as the rest of the guys pass us. "Might be a little hard though..." he whispers at the end so very close to my ear that I get chills.

I wonder if that last comment was directed at me and in what way but his husky chuckle answers my question. But before I can call him out for it he turns the water off and brings me back to the current situation.

"What are you even trying to do?" He asks, pushing up against me to the point where I can feel every inch of his body. I can feel myself stiffen and go several shades of red. He smirks down at me and winks, bemused by my reaction. "Trying to sneak a peak at half naked men? I didn't know you were such a dirty girl Ames…"

"It–it's not… it's not like that at all!" I hiss in a low whisper, trying my best to avert my attention from his third the appendage that I can feel resting lazily against my thigh. "I was just trying to find something I lost."

He raised his brow, clearly interested in the subject. "In the guys locker room?"

"Yes!" I continued, narrowing my eyes at him in a conflicted way. "It's very important to me that I find it..."

It's not an out full lie.

I had to find the culprit who I had slept with on Valentine's Day and he had taken my panties. If I could somehow find those hidden in Shadow's or one of the guy's lockers then maybe I could finally know the truth. Although as silly as this was, it was the only way I could think of finding out.

"Alright," I heard him mutter with a sigh of defeat. "I'll help you."

"Wait, what?" I ask, genuinely surprised.

"I said I'd help you," he rolls his eyes. "Ugly, stupid, and now deaf? You really need to get yourself together."

I throw him a glare and shove past him and ignore his laughter.

Who does he think he is?

"Also," he adds and I turn to him leaning against the stall now with a towel around his waist and with an amused smirk. "Nice pair of uh, Double D's maybe? Had I known we were having a wet T-shirt contest I'd brought the booze."

 _What is he talking about_ , I wonder, glancing down at Silver's white t shirt when I realize that the water from the shower has made it apparent and my tits at full view. "Oh, my, god!" I shriek, covering up my chest and sliding down to the floor in hopes over covering up fully with the help of my knees.

"Here," I heard Sonic say and look up to see his hand holding out a familiar black sweater he wore today. "It's the only thing I've got but it isn't dirty."

I'm out of words to say as I look the sweater in front of me. Shock. Confusion. These and many more thoughts running through my mind at his sudden kindness.

"Go get changed in the restroom by the entrance," He instructs and walks over to what seems to be his locker. "Then get out unless you want me to give you another show and this time it won't be free."

My cheeks flush even more pink when I see him drop his towel again and this time flash me his butt but I quickly cover my face with the shirt and turn around. I can't believe I've seen him fully naked now. Then again, what girl hasn't at this school?

Better yet, was this really happening?

Sonic the Hedgehog.

My ultimate nemesis is going to help me find out who took my virginity and red panties.

I was wrong.

Things can always get worse.

* * *

 **I Hope you all enjoyed this because I really did trun to make it interesting!**

 **Comment or or message me your feedback because it's honestly what motivates me to continue :) have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO**

* * *

 **x.X.x**

* * *

Spring break neared but at the brink of February many professors continued to double assignments. I couldn't stand it as I entered my last class of the day and slumped onto my chair and hiding my face in my backpack that lay on top of the desk. I couldn't wait until school ended. The frown on my face added to my demise.

"Smile," purred a gravelly voice from in front of me flirtatiously. "You're beautiful, Ames."

I lifted my head from my backpack and glared at a pair of all too familiar gleaming green eyes. Sonic T. Hedgehog. The playboy of the school who had slept with almost all the females: teachers included, but the dean doesn't need to know that. He was a disgusting creature full of himself just because of his charming good looks and luck with the ladies.

Luck with all but one.

The one and only Amy Rose.

I glared, "I don't need to hear that from you." The cold tone fully noticeable in my tone of voice. "Silver is enough for me."

"Ah, so that's your dreamboat?" Sonic laughed, pulling out a chair beside me and sending me an interested grin. "You really downgraded me, Ames. It hurts," he added as he emphasizes his fake pain by laying a hand across his heart sadly.

"He's more of a man than you." I retorted, arms crossed now. "You're probably full of some sex infection like chlamydia or gonorrhea. Whoever sleeps with you is an idiot."

"Nah, I'm clean according to Planned Parenthood." He smiled wider, "You say that but I know you'll give into me eventually," he declared proudly as he leaned over to my body, making me freeze in place. He stopped just beside my face, leaning down next to my ear. "I'm a great lover in bed," he finalized, making my body quiver in place at the feel of his breath against my ear.

With cheeks flushed, I shoved him off. "You're a pig."

He chuckled, sinking into his seat. "Is that anyway to speak with the guy who didn't rat you out?" Sonic said with a smirk that made me freeze in place at the reminder. "And I thought you'd be grateful. Happy. Maybe offer me a blow job to demonstrate your supreme appreciation." He says coolly, crossing his arms.

My eyes glittered dangerously, and I'm sure that his thoughts of letting me anywhere near his dick flee like tiny fish in a big aquarium. Because I'm not a woman to be taken lightly; I'm a force to be reckoned with. A breaker of hearts and a buster of balls.

I glared at him suspiciously. "Why are you even helping me?"

"Amy dearest," he says and sights with false sympathy. "It is because I am just such a great guy with the best intention of helping others."

"Very funny." I laugh with sarcasm and look out the window at the school courtyard. "What are you even planning, anyways?"

"I was thinking the we can talk about this over some chili dogs since you declined my previous suggestion of a blowjob."

"Ugh, you're disgusting!"

"Of course I'm only joking," he says with a roll of his eyes as he fixes his watch which add to his modern style. "Doing anything like that with you would be more disgusting than sleeping with a man."

I flash him a glare and feel lucky when Miss Sue walks in and interrupts, "Please take your seat, Sonic."

"I am sitting." Sonic remarked with a grin as he gestures to himself.

"Your _assigned_ seat." Miss Sue orders with a glare.

"Only because a beautiful woman asked nicely," Sonic said with a flirtatious look as he stood and walked down the aisle to his assigned seat, not before giving her a wink. "I love a woman in charge."

I could almost puke at that remark or even more at Miss Sue suddenly acting bashful at the comment and flushing pink as she smirks back at him. Gross. It makes me wonder if she's been caught in his fishing line but I roll my eyes and take out my materials for class.

As Government class commenced I couldn't help sneaking glances at Sonic who sat in the front right by the window staring out boredly. I wasn't sure if I should be glad or terrified that he didn't rat me out. Why if he tried to blackmail me now?

I gulped at the thought and I noticed Sonic look back at me as if he knew I had been staring. He sat with a smirk spread across his lips as he gave me a silly wave and wink.

I grinned back at him and returned the wave but quickly twirled my hand and gave him the finger only to see his grin grow and hear him chuckle as I went back to writing into my notes for the rest of class. I had to get focused and distract myself from all the drama of today. And it worked somehow because before I knew it class had ended and school was over.

My notebook and other materials were quickly placed back into my bag as I desperately wanted to get out of here. That's when I felt Sonic looming over me again. I looked up at him with a glare.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Someone's feisty!" He chuckled as he flicked my forehead just to make me mad. "We have to talk, remember?" I rubbed my forehead but but my lip.

I really didn't want to talk with him.

Relieved filled me however when I noticed a group of girls waiting for Sonic at the door with hopeful looks of joy.

Perfect timing .

"Can't keep your fangirls waiting, though." I said, nodding towards the door with him following my gaze with a click of his tongue.

"Well Then I've got to get going, baby." He saluted me a goodbye with his index finger. "I can't have the ladies missing out on me."

I rolled my eyes at him as he left class alongside his group of fangirls and walked out of campus we quickly we possible before I ended running into Silver again. I had to find Rouge as soon as possible so I waited by the parking, next to her car.

I really wanted to leave.

Ten minutes passed and I couldn't help become impatient and that's when I noticed her waving at me from behind the school fence and I quickly make my way over to her. "What a babe," Rouge greets me with a wink as calls out me from the other side of the fence from the courtyard as waves me her Pom poms. That's right. She has cheer practice today so that means I'll probably have to walk home since I missed the bus. There's no way I can ride with Silver today after yesterday's occurrence.

I take a hard gulp at the thought and walk to the fence with a strained smile. "Hey, Rouge." I greet her back from my side of the school's parking lot as students flood past me.

"How'd the mission go?" She asks in a low whisper as her eyes peak with interest. "You're not in detention right now so I'm sure you didn't get caught by the teachers."

"Worse," I bite out with distastefulness. "It's a long story."

"Does It have anything to do with the change of clothes?"

I blink and look over myself.

Sonic's sweater is fitted loosely on my body like a dress but it somehow looks natural. Stylish in a way with the gnarly looking fire print on each sleeve. It helps that the rest of it is black and matches with my black knee high boots so it looked great.

I had to admit that I was surprisingly grateful for him but still confused as to why he was trying to help me. This all felt like a nightmare I couldn't wake up from and I hated it. I wished everything would have been different.

"Hello? Earth to Amy?"

"Oh, sorry!" I say, placing a hands over my forehead. "I've been really out of it lately."

"Yeah, I can't blame you after what happened yesterday and this morning with blue boy over there. He can be such an asshole." Rouge says, gesturing behind me with a frown. "I don't see why he dislikes you so much."

My eyes rolled over to her gesture only to be met with the familiar color of blue as Sonic leans against his car with a smirk. He's got Mina Mongoose bursting in flirtatious giggles as she hugs her books to her chest and compliments his sports car. She's hooked on him like heroine.

The girl has been head over heels for him for as long as I can remember even though she has a boyfriend. Not that it bothers Sonic. No. He's working his magic as he flirts back with a cool demeanor.

I really hate him.

"Holy Chaos, it's Silver." I hear Rouge quietly gasp as my eyes dart to Silver making his way to us with a friendly smile and wave of his hand. My heart almost stops. The anxiety from earlier coming back to me now.

"Oh, gosh, Rouge! What do I do?" I freak out almost instantly, turning my back on him and facing Rouge with fearful eyes. "I've been avoiding him the whole day. I don't think I can look him in the eye without having another meltdown like this morning!"

"Yo, chillax." Rouge says with a warming tone. "I have cheer practice so I can't help you. Sorry. I have to get going now but remember not to say a word about last night."

"I won't." I reassure her as I twirl a loose strand with my finger, a bad habit I do whenever I'm nervous.

"I'll leave you two alone," She says with a fake smile and I know that she's worried as she jogs back to the other cheerleaders all while glancing back at me and I wave back in an attempt to reassure her even though I'm not sure myself.

"My love," Silver said with a relieved smile as he reached me and gave me a hug and pulled away with a sparkle in his eye. "I thought I wouldn't see you after this morning at all." He hesitated with a sad intake of breath. "It almost felt like you were avoiding me the whole day…"

Guilt erupts once again in the pit of my stomach at his words and hurtful gaze.

He isn't wrong.

Throughout the day I had avoided running into him in the hallway and even at lunch. Rouge and I ended up making up a lie about forgetting to finish some projects so we didn't have to sit with him and the rest of our posey. Any lie that could get me away from seeing him.

I looked away from him and held his hand, too afraid to break away with his gaze. I bit my lip, forcing a giggle, "Of course not. I've just had a lot of catching up to do in class and I wasn't able to see you. Nothing major."

He gently raised my chin to look me in the eye and that was when I saw the sadness within them. "Are you upset I wasn't able to spend time with you yesterday on Valentine's Day? I'm really sorry. I promise I can make it up to you."

Ahh the guilt is killing me!

"No, my love!" I said, raising my hands to his face to caress him as he leaned into my touch and held one hand against mine. "I'm not upset at all!

"Either way, I'm going to make it up to you!" He interrupts with a wide smile, holding my face in his hands before I can say anything. "You deserve it for being the best girl in the world for putting up with me."

"You really are the sweetest..." I mutter softly, leaning into his touch in guilt.

Silver blinked, looking me over. "Oh, you changed clothes?"

"Ah, this?" Nerves take over me and I find it hard to look at him again. I bite my lip, "I got spilled with smoothie so I had to change clothes…"

"What happened to the ones I let you borrow?"

"They fit a bit too big and Rouge let me borrow this instead."

"This looks to be a bit too big too." Silver comments with a frowned eyebrows. "Almost like a guys sweater…"

"That's what's in style right now!" I blurted out a bit too quickly and looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to use yours…" I lied, making up another lie about how I got his all wet would be extra drama to add right now and I didn't need that.

"That's okay, my love." Silver smiles, making my heart melt as he takes my hands into his and stares me in the eyes with longing. He shrugs, "You look beautiful in everything you wear."

I glup and look down at my feet nervously.

He's really sweet and it makes this so much harder.

I felt a shiver go down my spine with the feeling as if someone was watching me. When I looked up, behind Silver, I noticed Sonic, who was still flirting with Mina Mongoose, had leaned against his car door and was stealing obvious glances at me with a smirk. He had an intensity to him that I was in no condition to deal with.

"Thanks," I said, then tried to focus back on Silver.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Silver asked with worry in his tone but my attention found it's way back to Sonic whose glorious mouth twitched into a smile as if we shared a private joke between us.

The joke being me.

All I could do was stare. Given my current condition, he was just too much. I don't know what he found so funny but it was really pissing me off. Someone needed to invent a word perfect enough to describe how irritating he was but it was enough to distract me slightly from tearing up.

After a long moment it dawned on me that Silver expected an answer to his question. I nodded, still unwilling to unleash my tears, and gave him a grim smile. The best I could do.

"Okay. That's good," he said with a warm smile.

He was certainly attentive. I didn't know what I'd done to deserve such kindness. I had betrayed him and even though he didn't know I wished he would be upset so I wouldn't feel more guilty. I really wanted to tell him. He really didn't deserve this but I wasn't in the right mindset right now to hold a proper conversation.

Ah, just great. I thought. Here come the waterworks.

Before I could cry I was saved by the last person I expected.

"Sorry, Daddy O,'" A gruffly voice said behind me and I felt large hands grip my shoulders, forcing me to turn around to face the amused look on Sonic's face as he looks at Silver. "I've got your darling reserved for the rest of the day."

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" Silver says, taken aback considering the two never associate with one another.

That and Silver isn't much of a fan of Sonic.

He completely despises how much Sonic bullies me but I can't blame him. I am his girlfriend and I understand why it would bother him but the scrutinizing glare he's aiming at Sonic right now does make me feel a bit uneasy.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. It's strictly over business," Sonic says confidently, not at all bothered by the glare aimed at him as he pulls me away from Silver and flashes him his famous smirking lips. "Calculus to be exact. We are partners you see and your little girlfriend here sucks at it and since I'm such a nice guy I'm tutoring her."

"Amy, is that right?" Silver asks, a worried look on his face as he looks between us.

"Yeah, don't worry, honey." I assure him with the fakest smile I can give him as I try to pull myself away from Sonic.

"Yeah, _**honey**_." Sonic mimicked me with a grin as he pulls me more into his chest, much to my discomfort. "You know me, she's in good hands."

"Trust me, that's the most of my concerns." Silver replies distastefully as he glares at Sonic holding me. "Now, will you let her go?"

"No, sorry I can't." Sonic says all to rebelliously with a grin and he tightens his grip on me just to annoy Silver all that more. "We're already late as it is to our reservation at the local library. So if you'd excuse us, darling."

And before I can protest he twirls me around and pulls me with him towards his car. "What was that about?" I ask, freeing myself from his grip and pushing him off of me as he laughs humorously and twirls his keys in his finger.

"Well I did notice some obvious tension with you and the gray dude so I decided, 'Why not save her from her misery?'" Sonic says with a roll of his eyes as he unlocks his car from the passengers side. "Now, shall we, madam?" Sonic asks, opening his car passenger side out to me with that stupid smirk still on his face.

I hesitate for a moment but do as he says.

Were my feelings that transparent?

I've never been in his car before and this feels unfamiliar and strange for me. I'm sure that's what the rest of the student body is thinking because I can feel not only Silver's eyes boring through my back but also the other students around us.

Everyone knows that we don't get along so I'm sure everyone is struck by this but that's the least of my concerns right now.

Were my feeling that transparent? I wonder as I look out the car window at Silver who waves at me unsurely but still with a smile. I wave back, guilty overwhelming me and I feel my heart breaking more to pieces.

* * *

 **x.X.x**

* * *

Cherry Tree House is a local hangout for teenagers where you can eat, drink, play and watch sports. As fun as it may be there is only one thought in my mind as Sonic sends the waitress off with another order chili dogs. I wonder, "Why are we here?"

Sonic turns to me with his a wicked look in his eyes as he leans into his palm. "Well we need somewhere to talk plus this place is notorious for their chili dogs."

I roll my eyes. "Of course." I remark, taking a sip of my coke.

"Also it's on your bill."

"What? Why?" I ask, almost spitting out my drink.

"Well you do owe me at least a nice dinner for seeing me in my full glory." He chuckles out, motioning to himself and sending me a wink. "Don't think that just because you've already seen the goods that this comes free."

My cheeks flush red at the comment and the memory of his nude body clouds my mind. I can't help being a pervert but when you see a naked man with a body like Sonic's that image just stays in your mind.

I'm glad I'm naturally pink so you can't notice the blush as much.

I still manage to look away though as I finish my drink feeling embarrassed about the whole ordeal.

"So, what exactly were you doing in the men's locker room?" Sonic asks, making me begin chewing on my straw in anxiety which he isn't making any better.

I swallow. "I… I can't… I can't tell you."

"Guess I'll just have to tell the school what a wild girl you are," he laughs as he takes a fry into mouth and checks out the waitress that passes us with a smirk. "I can already imagine it 'Little Miss Innocent Amy Rose trying to sneak a peek into the men's locker room looking for—"

"I cheated on Silver."

I can almost see his eyes widen and he swallows his fry hard. "What?"

"I said I cheated on Silver." I spit out, finally finding the courage to look up at him his stumped face as he watches me wide eyed. I don't even try to fight the tears that flow over my eyes the second I say those words.

I have tell somebody.

Anybody.

I don't care that it's my worst enemy. I deserve whatever comes to me for what I did. And somehow I feel better telling him. Like a big weight has bet set off my shoulders and I can finally breathe again.

I can almost laugh at the dumbfounded stupid look on Sonic's face as he watches me in surprise. Out of words to say. Good. This is the first time I leave him with nothing to say to the point his stupid grin is gone and I chuckle bitterly. "What? Have nothing to say now?" I hiss at him as I slam my fists onto the table, not caring if I catch a crowd of attention. "I slept with a random guy I thought was Silver at Rouge's Valentine's Day Party so there. I am a wild girl. Tell the whole school what a slut I am."

I can feel the tears finally dripping down my face and I shut them tightly as if that does any justice and cover my face as I face down. I've been holding this since this morning and my heart aches. How could I let this happen?

Now everyone was going to find out and I deserve anything that Sonic would do to me. I should have been smarter than this. Who sleeps with a stranger thinking it's their boyfriend? How did I not notice this? the years keep pouring out.

I feel so ashamed.

"I won't tell anyone."

I freeze for a moment, taken aback. "You won't?" I ask in disbelief, as I look up at Sonic's serious expression. "W-w-wha-t? W-why no-t-t?" I stutter out through my tears as I try my best to wipe them away.

"It's none of my business what you do with your body or who you sleep with. I wouldn't fall that low to slut shame you. I was only teasing you earlier." He explains, looking away from me with a thoughtful expression.

"Thanks, Sonic." I meek out, blinking up at him in wonderment. "That means a lot actually."

He seems uncomfortable as he looks me over with what seems awkwardness. "That still doesn't explain why you were in the men's locker room though."

I lick my lips in embarrassment. "Whoever it was took my panties," I begin, twirling my hair. "I thought that if I checked the lockers I'd find out who it was that I gave my virginity to and—"

"Wait a second," Sonic interrupts as his eyes widen in genuine surprise and a look of confusion plasters on his face. "You were a virgin?"

"Laugh it off" I say bitterly, "it's pathetic I know."

"It's not that," Sonic says as he rubs the back of his neck. "It's just you and Pothead have been together for four years so I always assumed you both would fool around here and there."

"I wasn't ready and he understood that," I said with a lovestruck smile as I sipped on my soda. "Silver is a sweet guy who has never disrespected me." I say with a sad smile as I place a hand over my heart and turn to him. "It's one of the reasons I fell in lov–wait! Did you just call him a pothead?"

"Yes. I. Did. Have you not seen his haircut? He is literally a pothead. Admit it!" Sonic laughs out and I fight the urge to smile because even I know he's right. Silver's haircut is 'unique' to say the least. I bit my lip to fight the urge to giggle. "See! Even you want to laugh!"

I let a few giggles slip out of me as I wipe the last of my tears away and I can't seem to remember the last time Sonic and I got along like this. He was actually making me feel better whether he was trying or not and I was glad he wasn't mocking me or teasing me like I had expected.

"But seriously? Looking for your panties in the guy's locker room is pretty pathetic. If anything they'd leave them in their house. What idiot gave you that idea to search in the locker rooms?" Sonic laughed, placing his head on the palm of his hand as he looking me over with interest. "You're quite something, ya know that?"

Darn, Rouge. My cheeks flush in embarrassment as I cross my arms over my chest and look away from him. "I was desperate, okay? I couldn't think of a better plan at the time.

"You're pretty lucky that was me though who caught you in the men's showers. Had it been someone else you would of been suspended by now and the center of humiliation at school." He explained with a snicker. "I still can't believe you did that!"

"I said I would help you, didn't I?"

"Why do you really want to help me, anyways?"

"That's easy," Sonic said with a grin as the waitress brought his chili dogs. "I'm bored."

That was not the answe I was expecting but then again I wasn't sure what I had expected him to say in the first place.

"I have to go," he says as he shoves his cellphone back into his pocket and throws his jacket over his shoulder. He releases a sight and I wonder who messaged him. He seems to revert back to his usual self and his smile disperses. "We'll discuss this another time."

"What about your chili dogs?" I ask, looking over his three leftovers the waitress just brought.

Right then and there Sonic suddenly engulfed one right after another in mere seconds with ease and sprout a grin as he licked his lips. "All done." He said simply, leaving me at loss of words as I took the final sip of my soda.

* * *

 **x.X.x**

* * *

"Gosh, it's freezing out here!" I say out loud as I hug myself when we exit the restaurant with Sonic shutting the door behind us. He doesn't say anything but I start to feel guilty for taking his sweater. He's wearing a red T-Shirt that shows off his muscles but doesn't go any justice with the cold.

"Move out the way!" A voice interrupts.

I can almost see my life flash before my eyes when I see a man in a bicycle zoom straight to me and I throw my arms over my face in an attempt to shield myself.

My feet fly up in the air but I'm not falling or tumbling to my death. No. I'm twirling in the air as I feel strong arms twist my body around to safety as the bicyclist zooms past us.

"You okay?" I can feel his hot breath on my neck as he speaks and I blush, breathing heavily in surprise and shock.

His arms are still wrapped around me from behind as he rests his head on my shoulder, sideways glaring at the bicyclist. "Damn, asshole."

"Next time be more care—" he pauses when he turns to me and our noses press up against each other.

"Full… careful!" He says yanking away from me, taken aback by the sudden closeness, "next time be more careful."

"Thank you, Sonic."

"Whatever."

"I mean it," I say and take his hands in mine which makes him twist his face to look at me in surprise. "I really appreciate you helping me and saving me just now."

"No problem," he says, yanking away from me as he shoves his hands onto his pocket.

"Since it's so late now I'll take you home"

I scrunch up my nose. _Was he really going to make me walk home alone in the dark after I bought him food?_

He really was a jerk.

"Sorry for taking you as a joke before when you told me what happened," he says and opens the car door for me. He pauses as he watches the stars shine above us in thought. "There's nothing funny about it. I think men that take advantage of others when they are at their least vulnerable are the worst type of men out there. I'm sorry something like that had to happen to you."

I find myself at loss of words.

"Are you crying?" He asks me surprised, looking me over in annoyance.

I blink.

Am I?

Sure enough when I raise my hand up to my face I feel a salty teardrop slide down my face. I hadn't even realized I had been crying.

"Stop crying already."

I look up at him expectantly as I wipe them again. I never imagined myself pouring my eyes out in front of him and I really wish I could stop already. It's somewhat humiliating but I also feel somewhat comfortable around him oddly enough.

Sonic had his hands in his pockets and he was looking away from me with a conflicted look in his face. "You shouldn't be blaming yourself over something that wasn't your fault."

I take in his words and for once take that into consideration and I tilt my head at him in interest. He was actually trying to be nice to me. It wasn't just in my head. I fight the urge to smile at him as I sniffle a bit but I know my eyes are glittering with gratefulness.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sonic asked with a look of disgust and uneasiness. "Knock It off. It's creeping me out."

"I can't help it." I say with a nervous smile.

I let out a whimper when I felt Sonic slam his hand on my head but before I could protest I couldn't get my eyes off him when he ruffled my quills with a soft smile. "You're such a crybaby, you know that, Ames?" He says and I know my cheeks flush as I look at him in surprise but I nod in sudden shyness.

* * *

 **x.X.x**

* * *

The house door shuts behind me with a loud thud as I enter the place after getting a ride from Sonic which I'm still surprised over. Today has been nothing but strange. I'm glad it's basically over now.

"Sweetheart, is that you?" I hear my mom call out from the kitchen and I quickly try to make myself look presentable. Like I have t just been crying my eyes out.

That everything is okay.

"Yeah, I'm here." I reply, twirling my loose hair strand.

"You were out late," My mom said with a knowing smile as she leaned against the doorframe that separated the kitchen from the house entrance. It appeared like she was washing dishes by the the wet plate she held. "You missed dinner."

"Oh, yeah." I brushed off as I swiftly moved past her and headed up the stairs in a hurry. I felt too ashamed to look her in the eye in fear that she, as my mother, would notice the anguish I tried so hard on my face. "I ate already so don't worry about it."

"Date night with Silver?

I froze for a moment at the sound of his name and gripped the handrail and felt my eyes instantly fill up in tears but I tried my best to utter a "yes" and rushed to my room in a hurry.

Once in my room, I kicked off my boots and jumped onto my bed in despair and guilt when I noticed my cell phone, which I usually left inside my boot, slipped onto the floor and I picked it up. 10:30PM, it read. Six unread messages.

 **Rouge:** _Dude, what happened?_

 **Rouge:** _Sorry, I just got out of practice. -.-_

I didn't bother replying to her. I didn't feel like messaging anyone at this time and I could explain everything tomorrow to her instead. Right now I was tired.

I exited her messages only to feel my face fall crestfallen at the other four text messages.

 **Silver:** _Hey you there?_

 **Silver:** _Did you go to bed already?_

 **Silver:** _Baby :(_

 **Silver:** _Aww well... goodnight my love. I hope you aren't mad at me at all. I didn't mean to be rude. But I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I love you, beautiful 3 sweet dreams~_

I rolled on my bed with tear filled eyes as I stared at the ceiling and sniffled. A thousand questions running through my mind in a hurricane of words. How could something like this have happen to me? How did I not notice? How could I be so stupid?

With quivering lips I covered my mouth to the best of my ability so I wouldn't be heard by my mother or father. I curled up and raised the sweater to cover my nose in an attempt to shield myself from the pain and revilished the scent.

That's when I noticed.

It smells like him.

Musky and of alluring cologne.

* * *

 **This chapter was inspired by the song "The Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran (BKAYE Remix). It took some time writing because I seem to have lost motivation and have been struggling on getting my thoughts across so if there's anyone who might want to edit this story and help me out slightly with ideas I'd really appreciate it. :)**

 **Please comment because it really motivates when writing chapters and usually the more comments the faster I update. :) I also really love reading what you guys think might happen next ! So please do so!**


End file.
